Book one: The Journey
by Silverstar366
Summary: okay, well I didn't know where to put this. Rated T just in case, minor violence. Holly and Bella make a daring escape, to rescue the dragons, and themselves, from the evil wizards. They meet a strange elf. Is he to be trusted?
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

**"**He's so beautiful." Sarah sighed. The baby elf in her arms slept soundly. King

Henry, standing over his newborn child nodded his head fondly.

"He will be a good king." He said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. The little boy stirred, raising his arms in a huge stretch, his fingertips brushed against his father's course beard hair. "Let us name him Scren, Sarah."

"Yes that fits." She replied. A heartbeat later the room went dark. Five slim figures dressed in black cloaks and pointed hats swept into the room. With ninja quickness they struck King Henry on the head. He crumpled instantly to the ground. They chuckled darkly as they grabbed little Scren from his mother's arms. Sarah's screaming sobs echoed into the night as the mysterious travelers vanished, taking the future elf prince with them.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter One

"And that is how our world has evolved. After, the golden eign of the Great Elf king the World was plunged into a darkness that is still growing. Our World could have stayed golden and beautiful but the Elf prince deserted es, so the dark wizards prevailed." Professor Celzac finished her lecture and turned toward the board as all the students packed up to leace the school.

"I wonder if any life forms ever existed before the elves, evil wizrds, and dragons." Holly ondered as she walked out into the dreary gray courtyard.

"Well, you can talk to animals, just ask them." Her best friends, Bella replied. The friends passed over the bridge. Whip cracks constantly dominated the air on this side of the compound. It was usual. The Elves were educated until age 15, then were forced into viscious work. Their job was using their magic to alter young dragons minds to do the evil wizards bidding. It was a miserable life with no breaks, little food and water.

"Have you told anyone of your power yet?" Bella asked quietly. In the compound, the rarer your power, the worse treatment. The wizard's even tried to breed more elves with your certain powers, but it turned out that each elf could not pass on particular powers. Though that doesn't mean they ever stopped trying.

Holly's was the rarest of all. Being able to talk to animals was highly sought after in the compound. If elves refused they were tortured, and their families were slaughtered.

"No." she answered after a moment. "I can't stand the thought of setting up a dragon for a life of suffering and misery." Bella nodded agreeably. Her own power, to freeze time and to heal, were common amone elves. "Wait! What is that?" she yelled.

A tiny tracking camera jumped up from among the grass. "Get it," Bella yelled. But it was no use. The grass parted in it's wake, as it headed to the castle of Broken Dreams, otherwise known as the wizard's palace. With the information for the king.


	3. Chapter two

Chapter Two

Far below the panicked elves, Nok toiled in the underground mines, day in, day out. His stubby fingers were callused and bloody from prying the jewels from the unyielding rock.

And yet, there was no end to this continuing misery. The mines were for the orphans, whose powers were unknown, or not existent. His battle-scarred face grimaced in the dim light of the

dying sun. No one knew of him, or his past, which was fine with Nok. He himself had no knowledge of his background. Nok was so deep in thought that when his hand broke through

some bricks, he hardly noticed, still pondering the dreary future. A fresh breeze carressed his face. What? Breeze, fresh wind? In the compound? He peered out harder. Whoa! He had

broken through the outer wall. Using his fingers, he scrabbled away at the loose dirt and crumbling rocks, until there was enough space for an elf to squeeze through.

"Nok, how many crystals have you found?" the chief elf bellowed, using the communication devices hung on the earth over his head,"I'm coming down for inspection." Nok heard the

heavy boots thumping as the chief traversed down the tunnel. Panicked, he looked at the hole that gaped like an open mouth at the tunnel's end.


End file.
